fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyper Nova
Chapter 42 Watcher looked at his arms, igniting them in flames. "Hey I thought the point was to hit me, not yourself," said Alex. "My skin is immune to fire thanks to my magic," said Watcher. "I can ignite my body by lighting the oils excreted from my skin on fire." Watcher charged Alex at blinding speeds. He tried to punch him, but Alex narrowly dodged. He began to sweat from the heat of his punch. Watcher followed up with a flaming roundhouse, having spread the flames to his leg. Alex blocked with his shadows, but they quickly burned into dust and Alex took the full force of the kick. His shirt was lit on fire due to the heat, and it seared his skin. He flew backwards writhing in pain. "It hurts doesn't it?" said Watcher. "That was my Nova Kick." Alex steadily got back to his feet, gripping his burn. "Eclipse Beam!" Alex shot a beam of scarlet magic from his eyes. Watcher crossed his arms in front of him. The force from Alex's beam threw him backwards. They managed to somewhat protect him, but the flames on Watcher's arms were extinguished from its power. "No one's ever extinguished my flames before," said Watcher. "Not with water or flame manipulation. Only Nether could do that." "Well I'm full of surprises." Alex shot another Eclipse Beam. Watcher jumped out of the way of his beam doing a spin dodge and kicked Alex in the face. "You're still out of your league," said Watcher. "You're quite too young to be challenging someone of my caliber." "Are you sure about that?" Shadows came from the ground and cut Watcher on his face and shoulders. He backed up so he didn't take the full brunt of the attack. He still bled. A look of anger flashed across his face, but he quickly recollected himself. Alex shot forward his shadows towards Watcher. He ignited his arms on fire again and punched at them, but the shadows dispersed around the punch, forming several fists, each of which punched Watcher. He flew backwards and once again flashed a look of anger. "He's using strategy as opposed to brute force," said Watcher to himself. "I guess I'm more used to dealing to those that fight using power." The flames on Watcher's arms began to spread to the rest of his body. "He's beginning to make me mad." Watcher's eyes glowed. "Hyper Nova!" A sphere of flames enveloped Alex. He began to sweat, but it evaporated from the heat. The flames intensified. He couldn't escape. "Now die!" A large explosion occurred. "And that's that." Watcher looked over at Luke's unconscious body and started to walk over to it. "I'm not done yet!" Watcher turned to see Alex still standing, he was unharmed. "But how?" Watcher asked, his composure dwindling. "You were in the center of my most powerful attack." "Want to see how?" asked Alex. Watcher completely lost his composure and wildly charged Alex. "New Moon!" All of the flames from Watcher's body, and all the light in the room were absorbed into his eyes. It was completely black, Watcher couldn't see anything with his infrared vision, it was like all the heat in the room has been absorbed as well. He did see one thing however. Brimming with heat and power, was a pair of eyes. Alex's eyes. "Super Eclipse Beam!" A large beam came from his eyes, drilling Watcher in the chest, severely burning him. He dropped to the ground as the light returned to the room. "I learned how to absorb light with my eyes about six months ago," said Alex. "Although I can't hold it in for too long or else I'll suffer damage to them." Watcher attempted to switch back to infrared. "Lunacy!" Watcher felt the instinctive emotion of fear before he could activate his eyes. But this fear was much greater than the usual fear the Lunar Eclipse Eyes created. Watcher vomited, he just couldn't take it. He had to get away, cowering away, afraid of what was to come. He started to hallucinate, seeing multiple Alex's, their eyes looking more sinister than before. "Now that you're affected by eyes, I can finish you off. I haven't gotten to use this in a fight yet, but I'll give it a go. I'll show you the spell I was taught by Jason Gaebolg." He made a face of the utmost intimidation. "Katsu!"